


Watching Him Work

by Trinz



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, M/M, The extra 34 are worth it though, i wrote posted and edited this while on the bus to school, well it was supposed to be 100 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinz/pseuds/Trinz
Summary: Sportacus loves watching Robbie work on his various machines.





	

Watching Robbie work was… hypnotizing, transfixing, wonderful. It was one of the few things in the world that Sportacus stayed still to witness.

 

Sportacus often found himself lounging in the villain’s orange, fluffy chair while the man raced around his lair. Robbie worked in patterns that the elf could never hope to understand.

 

He grabbed a tool only to throw it on the workbench in disgust and pick up an almost identical tool instead. He scrapped things that worked properly, only to fix it later, or create the same exact thing.

 

But Sportacus’ favorite part of watching Robbie work was watching Robbie’s surprisingly muscled form work and gleam with sweat.

 

No wait, that’s gay.

 

Sportacus’ favorite part of watching Robbie work was trying to guess the machine’s function before it was finished.

 

That’s better.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little drabble. If anyone would like to see me write something short abt Sportarobbie hmu.


End file.
